Many conventional drawer slides include at least two rails on each side of a drawer that slide relative to each other to allow translation of the drawer. Drawer slides are often cumbersome to install in furniture, whether installed by professionals or by a consumer assembling furniture at home. This complexity is due to the specificity of the configuration of the drawer slide to the location of the slide. Drawer slide installation may also be complicated by the number of fittings that need to be secured to affix the drawer slide to the drawer and the piece of furniture into which the drawer fits.